


любовь

by wxldcard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Het, обратный путь в аме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: бог умер.
Relationships: Konan & Nagato | Pain & Yahiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	любовь

Шелест засохшей листвы напоминал скрежет пластов металла в государстве, которому не суждено уже было подняться из руин. Конан не торопилась, шагая сквозь чужеземную теплую осень, и слушала крики безымянных и красногрудых птиц.

В древней песне, что так часто звучала в деревушке, откуда она была родом, пелось про храбрых воинов, которых во время похода поглотила страна Огня. Маленькая Конан представляла землю, разверзшую пыльную пасть; представляла, как с воплями проваливается в темные трещины, словно под лед, многотысячная и закованная в доспехи армия. То, о чем пели слепые старухи, прося подаяния, если и случилось когда-то на самом деле, случилось, конечно, совершенно иначе: в земле не было души и воли, да и в родных краях Конан даже тогда уже десятилетиями не водилось воинов, это была страна нищих. И все-таки воспоминание об этой песне приобретало в мыслях Конан страшный пророческий ритм теперь, когда она, словно гостинец из дальней дороги, несла в Аме труп бога, обернув его в пропитанную чакрой бумагу.

Это был нелепый, постный финал и для их великих свершений, и для самих личностей Яхико и Нагато, глубину которых временем было не измерить; но для Конан - только начало личной агонии, и она это знала. Как знала, что за ней придет человек в маске, и знала, что до тех пор ей еще придется по инерции дышать, думать и двигаться, проектируя бумажные гробницы: она не тешила себя надеждой пережить эту встречу, но хотела по крайней мере забрать _его_ с собой.

Тяжесть тела Нагато была знакомой: Конан помогала ему передвигаться в дни, когда он уже не мог делать этого сам, но сверток с Яхико тянул бумагу к земле с такой силой, которой не было и в исполинских призывных животных Зверя. Конан иногда чудилось, что Путь Дэвы с годами как будто становился старше вместе с ней самой и Нагато, что тоже было невозможно: время мертвых не идет. 

В их убежищах всегда воняло сыростью, а под дождями дрожала крыша. Редко водившаяся еда быстро плесневела, и безнадежно портилась косметика, достать которую всегда было сложнее, чем оружие, особенно в те, первые годы, когда собственная сила уже колола Конан чакрой пальцы, но дела с прообразом Общества еще не шли в гору. В убежищах же она поднесла Яхико, как жертву на алтарь, свое тело, а чуть позже и душу. 

Яхико воровал духовные книги в немногочисленных, полуразрушенных храмах, мимо которых им случалось проходить. Вечерами, если не было других дел, они садились читать вместе: от влаги страницы были мягкими и так и норовили вырваться из переплетов вслед за неосторожным движением рук, в точности как сердце Конан готово было вырваться из груди - оно не билось с таким жаром даже во время сражений. Яхико полуслучайно сталкивался с ладонями Конан, и жесткую теплоту его пальцев, которая сама по себе в этих промозглых жилищах была таинством, она никогда не могла уже забыть, как не сумела забыть и звук, с которым парой недель спустя его окровавленное тело упало на землю. В этом звуке потонуло даже биение капель, он был оглушительным, он был набатом среди водного кладбища.

Из недр земли вырвалось Гедо Мазо и поглотило их всех, даже тех, кому впоследствии казалось, что они выжили. Все было точно как в той песне из детства.

Конан несла трупы своих друзей, единственных за всю жизнь, обернутыми в пропитанную чакрой бумагу, и леса чужой страны ласково шептали ей проклятия в спину.


End file.
